Romeo & Juliet- the true story
by bananaisdabomb
Summary: It's a modern story of two famous lovers, but less corny, more perverted, with much more fun and football. Max is the hot spanish tomboy, Fang is the tall, dark guy. They seem to be perfect for eachother. They perfectly understand eachother, like the same things, are soul mates. But what if there's this small detail which completely changes their point of view at eachother?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! I know, I know. get ready to kill me. I haven't written anything for ages. But blame everything on my school. I have no time on anything, since I'm trying to study medicine :) Now I have holiday, so I'll try to update my other stories, though I don't promise anything. I hope you will enjoy my newest idea :D **

**Max POV**

I nervously looked down at my wristwatch and then back on the street. The cars were still in the same position, in a long, almost endless traffic jam. I cursed under my breath and impatiently checked the time once again. It was almost 8 pm. I was already twenty minutes late. Late on the most important event this year, well for my friend at least. It wasn't special only because of her eighteenth birthday, but also because of her biggest and absolutely the most awaited party ever. She has planned every single detail and made sure that everything would go just perfect. And here came my little problem...

I honked furiously, and hit my fist on the steering wheel. No reaction. Just damn my luck! I was so dead. I could almost hear Nudge's angry, but at the same time incredibly sad and broken voice.

Having enough of it, I opened the door and got out of the car. I quickly slipped my leather jacket on, before locking my brother's black Mercedes and leaving it, right there in the middle of the street. I guess it wasn't a good idea, but in such a situation I actually had no choice. I took off my high-heels and took off running. My black, tight dress rolled up a bit, but I didn't actually care, since the jacket was covering me. The only thing that actually mattered at the moment was to get as fast as possible to the Swissons' Mansion. Although it was dark , I knew the way to Nudge's house by heart. Also, it was impossible not to hear loud, almost deafening music coming from that direction.

I entered the party like a real pro. With shaggy hair all over my face, rolled up dress, barefoot and late. Oh, and did I forget to mention bumping into a person? I quickly stood up, instinctively brushed my dress and looked down at the person. The dark haired guy hissed silently in pain, before slowly raising his head to face me.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you! Just, I was in a real hurry and didn't actually pay attention to my surrounding. I really didn't mean to-"

"MAX!"

I stopped talking and frozed in a place. Recognizing the voice, I slowly turned around and with a contrite expression faced Nugde. Her arms were crossed against her chest and her eyes were sending daggers at me. But I also saw that they were red and that she had traces of tears on her face.

"One hour, Max. ONE HOUR!" She exclaimed. " I can't believe you made me wait this long to see my best friend in such a special day. I just can't freaking believe it! Not only didn't you come to visit me earlier, but also came late on the party!" her voice was getting higher and higher as she spoke. Her small hands were curled into fists and her face was slowly turning red.

"I had to work today. I told you it already. And I was late because of a traffic jam. So don't balme everything on me" I explained, putting an apologetic face on. "Plus, I was working, because I needed money to buy you absolutely the best present ever" I told her, slightly smiling. I opened my arms a bit, as if inviting her into a hug. Nudge kept her eyes hard, before they finally softened and with a smile she ran to me. I hugged her with all my power and snickering a bit said "Happy Birthday". Nudge laughed at this and then let me go.

"So... What did you get me?" She asked, looking somewhere behind me, as if looking for any bag. I smiled and searched my hand around in the air as if hoping a magic trick would make a present appear in my hand. My smile slowly faded, as I realized I had left it back in the car. Biting my lower lip, I laughed nervously and looked back at Nudge.

"What about me giving it to you sometime later?" I offered and Nudge rolled her eyes.

"Forgot it from the car?"

"Bingo"

She shook her head in disapproval , but didn't get angry. She knew me long enough to know what kind of a person I was.  
"Nudge, sorry to disturb you, but why won't you introduce me to your friend?" I heard a male voice from behind Nudge. Then, the guy from before walked out from behind her and gave me a loopsided smile. Nudge exitedly clapped her hands, then pointed one at the guy.

"Max, that's Fang. Fang, that's Max. Oh Max, do you know that Fang is a soccer fan, just like you? I mean, you can talk about it all the time, just like him! You would understand eachother perfectly! Such a perfect couple! You would be so happy with eachothe-"

"Nudge! My ears! They're bleading!'" I cried out at the same time, as Fang said it. I looked up at him and cracked a smile.  
"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" she squeaked, pointing at me and Fang. I rolled my eyes and sighed silently. Nudge always tried to hook me up with her friends, implying we would be perfect pair. First, there was Sam, complete loser. We didn't understand eachother at all. He hated soccer and was stupid in general. Plus, he was cheating on me. Then, there was Iggy. Once again, not the best choice. We became best friends but nothing more. Next was Dylan. The cutie boy, every girl would go for. Well, except me. I wasn't interested in someone who's weaker than me. I tried mulitiply times to explain Nudge that I wasn't looking for anyone, but she wouldn't give up. I guess 'Fang' here, was just another try to find me a boyfriend.

"Max! MAX! "I snapped out of my trance and glanced back at Nudge. "Were you even listening to me!" Nudge shrieked, putting her slim hands on her hips.

"Uh?" I asked dumbly, which seemed to annoy her even more. She gritted her teeth and angrily shook her head.

"Ofcourse you weren't." she said, resigned throwing her hand up in the air. "Whatever. I'm going to look for Gazzy. He actually listens to me. Not like my so-called best friend. Gazzy may be mean, but- Oh! Nina just came! I heard she just broke up with Stanley. I have to ask her about this. Well, bye!" She squealed happily and ran over to the blond girl, which just entered the room. They did that wierd kissing thing and hugged eachother. Then they came to the dance floor and blended into the crowd.

Rolling my eyes at Nudge's behaviour, I wondered how in the world we happened to be best friends. We were so different. I was always the wild tomboy, looking for trouble, while she was the fashionable popular girl. I was the first to fight, while she couldn't bear a day without gossiping. We were from completely two different worlds. And yet, we were best friends since kindergarden.

"So... Max, right? You like soccer?" I snapped out of my thought and glanced at the guy...what was his name again? And what's wrong with me and getting lost in thought?!

"Yeah, it's Max. And what was your name?" I asked, for the first time facing him properly. To my dissatisfaction, the guy was a lot taller than me. I had to lift up my chin to look straight into his eyes. Which were as dark as the sky outside. Two obsidian pupils, which seemed to have no bottom. He had slightly upturned nose and full red lips. His complexion was quite pale, which contrasted with his shaggy black hair. The next thing I noticed, was the fact that everything he wore was black.

"Fang" he answered, making me tore my eyes from his muscular arms. I looked back into his eyes and noticed that they were staring... at my boobs. Looking down, I realized that my dress wasn't in the best state after all this running. Blushing, I quickly dragged the dress down and zipped up my jacket.

"Pervert" I muttered under my breath, as Fang silently chuckled to himself.

"You're the one to talk. You've been checking me out for the last few minutes" he retorted with a smirk. I snorted and turned away from him.

"You wish" I returned and started to walk away. I approached the bar and took a seat, after ordering bottle of water. Fang quickly joined and slid in the free place next to me.

"Hey, calm down. I was just joking." he said quickly, giving me a half simle. Then he turned to the barman and quickly ordered Martini for himself. "So, you like soccer, huh? Nudge always told me, that one of her friends is crazy about it"

"I do. So what?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed by his presence. His name was already crossed out from my list of possible candidates to be my boyfriend.

"Well, I love it aswell. It's quite strange meeting a girl with such interest." he pointed out and I rolled my eyes. Another boy implying football wasn't for girls.

"Listen" I started, taking a sip of water from the bottle "Stop trying to irritate me. I'm not interested in getting to know you. Plus, I bet you don't even know who Pele was." I intimated, with a sharp tone, but that only made him smile even wider.

"Fiesty, are we? You're just my type" he joked, playfully licking his lips. Being tired with his stupid, perverted jokes I stood up and started to walk away. "Pele was a brasilian football player. Since 1956 till 1974 he played in Santos FC. He's the only player who won three times World's Football Cup. One of my favourite legendary players."

I stopped and turned around to look at him. Fang had a slight smirk on his face, as he took a sip of his Martini.

"Puskas?" I challanged, taking a step closer to him.

"Hungarian footballer, one of the best sniper in the history. Later on, he became the coach of Spain, Australia, USA, Canada, Paraguay, Saudi Arabia and Egypt." he replied, his smirk growing bigger. Lifting my eyebrows I aprroached closer and sat down back on my place.

"Kopa?" I asked him and leaned over the bar to take his Martini. Fang's eyebrows shot up in questioning gesture, as I drank it. Wincing, I put the glass back on the counter and asked the barman for more.

"Football attacking mitfielder. Often considered one of leading players of his generation. He was a free-role playmaker who was quick, agile and known for his love of dribbling." Fang replied and took back his drink. He drunk it at once and ordered a next one.

"So you actually know football..." I started as I took off my jacket. The air was getting very hot and heavy due to the crowd. "I'm quite surprised. Americans' usually show no interest in European sports."

Fang shrugged and ran hand through his shaggy, dark hair.

"I'm special. And what about you? American girl" he said that with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, smiling back at him.

"I'm from Spain. Soccer is in my blood" I answered. I was born in Spain and lived there for three years. When my younger sister was born, my dad's salary wasn't big enough to keep us all. Then he got a job offer from USA and that's how we ended here.

"Spain, you say? That's my favourite league. And tomorrow's Grand Derbi" he said, with a big smile. I shrugged at that, trying not to show that I was actually impressed by him. The truth was actually different. He caught my interest.

"You're going to watch it?" I asked, resting my chin against my hand. It was a stupid quiestion, but I had nothing else to say at that moment.

"Of course. What about you, Max? Well, I bet you will. But would you like to see it with me?" he asked casually, as he pretended to brush something of his jeans.

I raised my eyebrow at this and smirked slightly.

"Are you trying to ask me on a date?" I asked, crossing hands against my chest.

"What if I am?" he answered, leaning closer to me.

"Well, if so, I have to agree" I replied, putting hands on my hips. "But only beacuse my TV isn't working" I added quickly and thanked God for the fact that it was dark here and that he couldn't see me blush.

**That's all for now. When I'll have time and inspiration, I'll try to write more and update my other stories. Feel free to check them out ;) And if you don't mind... REVIEW :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Rrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnggg!

Rrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnngggg!

Rrrrrrrriii-

Crap!

I quickly jumped out of my bed and ran over to the crashed phone pitfully laying on the floor. I picked it up and and with a grimace on my face, tried to turn it on. The cracked screen light up for a moment, but then quickly died. Scowling, I walked back to the bed and heavily fell on it. My head throbbed with pain and my dry throat ached for water. Damn parties. Damn alcohol. Damn hangover. Massaging my temples, I closed my eyes and tried to get a bit more of sleep. I tried not to think about the fact, that my parents would kill me for breaking the phone. Although we were quite rich right now, my parents still remembered the taste of poverty and how they got out of it, thanks to their hard work. They wanted me to respect every little thing and I did, but sometimes things simply went the other way. Like now, for example.

"Fuck, MAX! Open the freaking door, or I swear I will break them !" I sat up for a moment and lazily gazed at the door. When my slow brain finally processed that it was only Ari, I laid back down and closed my eyes.

"MAX! I fucking swear..." he threatened and forcefully banged his fist against the door. I winced at the noise and after rolling on the other side of my bed, groaning, covered my head with the pillow.

"Go away, idiot!" I vaguely shouted back and completely covered myself with the blanket. He was the last person I wanted to see at the moment. Do not get me wrong, we had good relationship but we also fought a lot as benefits siblings.

Just when I fought, he had finally gone away, I heard a loud noise. My eyes instantaneously shot open, but before I could even react Ari wrapped his arms around my waist and threw me over his shoulder.

"You better have a good excuse to wake me up on Saturday, break into my apartment and freaking hang me upside down!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, placing a nice hit on his back. I couldn't believe that me and this asshole were somehow related.

"Well, you better explain me, why I got a call from police, because I left my car in the middle of the street?" he barked back at me, putting me back on the floor. I froze in place, as my mouth opened a bit.

"Oh..." I started, my eyes widening a bit as I remembered about his mercedes. "I completely forgot about that.." I mumbled, not looking into his eyes.

"Forgot about leaving the car? Or forgot your brain? " he scolded me, shaking his head with disbelief. I kept staring at the floor, feeling embarrassed about the whole situation. Ari sighed and forced me to look straight into his eyes. " I won't ever lend my baby to you again." he declared, before turning around to leave my room. "Oh, and here's the fine you have to pay" he added, as he dropped a piece of paper on my table.

"Hey, wait!" I shouted after him, making his stop. He turned around and raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"I- I will pay the damn fine. But, please... don't leave me without a car! Mom and dad aren't willing to buy me since, they think I'm too irresponsible. And I hate travelling by bus" I exclaimed, remembering the last time I had to use public transport.

"You are irresponsible. And my answer is no" he replied, not even thinking about what I said.  
"But, brother, the dearest..." I tried once again, putting on my best puppy face. He just shook is head and quickly escaped the room. Frowning, I shouted "FUCK YOU!" at the top of my lungs and with anger threw a pillow at the door. Older brothers can be such an asses sometimes.

**LINE BREAK TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLO LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

"Excuse me. Excuse me, sir. Could you please move a bit? I'm trying to get in. Excuse me!"

The fat man glared at me with the corner of his eyes, not changing his position at all. I groaned and with much effort pushed myself past him.

"Hey, watch out!" he barked at me, as he slammed me into some other guy.

"I'm so sorry" I apologised quickly to the man I fell on, before turning my head back to the fat ass and shouting "Idioit!". I showed him my middle finger and cursed under my breath, thinking about how much I hated public transport.

"Max, can't we ever meet without you bumping into me?" I heard familiar cocky voice from behind me. I quickly turned around and faced no one else than the prince charming himself. Fang smirked at my reaction, showing row of perfectly white teeth.

"Oh, it's you." I said, smiling for the first time today. It was good to know that there was someone else beside me who had to travel by bus. "Too cool for colours?" I asked, pointing at his black chemise, dark jeans and black glans.

"Nope" he replied, as he undid few buttons of his chemise to reveal a blue piece of his T-shirt. My eyes widened at this and Fang laughed a bit. " Don't worry. That's only for today."

"Something special?" I asked, lifting one of my eyebrows in a flirting way. Fang leaned closer to me and placed his lips right next to my ear.

"Of course... our date" he whispered in husky voice, making shivers run down my spine.

"Date?" I repeated, taking a step back from him. For my liking, we were standing way too close. " I though we were planning just a nice, friendly meeting" Fang smirked at that and slowly shook his head. Just then the bus stopped rapidly, making me fall into his arms.

"Oh please, just a meeting? You simply can't stop yourself from throwing at me." he snickered, intertwinding his hands on my back. I tried to push him away, but he hugged me even stronger. "Stay here. The bus's pretty crowded. Don't take too much space"

I rolled my eyes at that, but decided not to move any longer. Compared to standing next to sweaty, fat man, Fang's arms were pretty comfortable.

**BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE **

"Wantreed Street 42B, 8 pm. Ok, I'll remember" I said, getting out of the bus. Fang rose his eyebrow, looking at me with disbelief.

"Better write it down. Nudge told me that your memory isn't the best"

"Oh, don't worry. I'll find the place and come on time, ok? Now, really, I have to go. I've got some busines with the police" I replied. Fang opened his mouth to probably ask me for the reason, but then the bus's door closed. Fang wrinkled his eyebrows with irritation and banged on the glass, but it was already too late. I laughed at that, rolling my eyes. This guy was so... unordinary. Yeah... I think that's the right word to describe him. Unordinary, self-confident and perverted. And maybe a bit handsome. A smiled once again at the thought of him, before shaking my head and finally leaving the bus stop.


End file.
